generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Without a Paddle/Quotes
Noah: This is serious Rex! I'm talking life and death stuff here! :Rex: You're talking table tennis, Noah. :Noah: Oh, not just any table tennis,Rex -chempionship table tennis! We could win the golden paddle! But my last 3 partners have been injured in matches against East Side High's star player. :Rex: What'd they do? Sprain their pinkies? :Noah: Their pinkies were the only things that didn't get hurt. :Rex: Okay, now I'm interested. :Noah: Ok, here's your story. You are a transfer student from Albakerky. :Rex: Thanks, I- :Noah: Where you were a captain at chempionship table tennis team. I got you all the easy classes except for one. The only math class open was trig, which could be a problem. :Rex: Actually I- :Noah: You've got to keep passing average to play, so just attend all your classes and pray that there's no pop quizes on the week you've gonna be here. Did you get all that? :Rex: Erm.. :Noah:Great! Here we are! Ready for some practice? Put your hands in your pockets, head down and walk fast! :Rex: What's the shirt for? :(Noah opens the door, people starts to greet them.) :Rex: Whoa! :Noah: Yeah, people around here take this game pretty seriously. :Rex: I don't get this much respect when I save the world. :Noah: What can I say, man? It's table tennis season. :Principal Rothberger: Wrists looks a little skinny. You need to have powerful wrists to get a good back spin. :Rex: (Rex displays his one of his builds) 7500 horses powerful enough for you? :Principal Rothberger: Well, everything seems to be in order, son. : :Noah: It's just like regular tennis. You work with your partner, set up the shot, then.. : (Rex easily blocks the shot) : Noah: Or you can just do that. : Owen Klein : Anything for our champions! : Rex: I could get used to this! : Owen Klein: Of course, If you don't win the championship, you're a dead man! :Rex: I get to hang out with other kids. I'm learning all sorts of interesting stuff. And there's no E.V.O monsters trying to pound my face into the ground. :Noah: Glad you're having such a good time. Because your next class is no piece of cake. :Principal Rothberger: (Buchiner's giving a pop quiz) What the devil is Buchiner thinking? This could be a table tennis killer! :Noah: We are so hosed! :Principal Rothberger: How did it do? :Rex: That sleazeball coach just tried to juice me! :(to the East Side High Coach) :Rex: Nice try buddy. :Gabriel: Oh, did you break your paddle? :(Gabriel and Michael both laugh) :Michael: Hope you brought a spare. :Rex: As a matter of fact - I did! :(a giant paddle emerges from the ceiling) :Rex: It was pretty nice. I was in school for a week and I was like a regular kid. I even took a pop quiz and I got an "A." :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday slurps her coffee) I'm glad Rex. Because that's got me thinking. I've been too linent in your academic education. :Rex: Oh no! Wait a minute! :Doctor Holiday: Starting today - more regular lessons: Science, History, Spanish. :Rex: Spanish? :Doctor Holiday: Oh yes! And I saw that Trig Quiz. 98%? Do you know how that reflects on me? I know you can do better. And you will! Category:Episode Quotes Category:Quotes